


Wet moon,and unhealed wound

by HeartacheNo9



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartacheNo9/pseuds/HeartacheNo9
Summary: 关于利塞布尔小镇，18岁温钢的生活碎片和一些无脑暧昧幻想
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Kudos: 2





	Wet moon,and unhealed wound

01

他感受到阳光，温热的，在脊背上散开一片。呼吸时觉得空气又粘又闷，总之是不舒服的感觉。爱德华拖着发胀的脑袋从桌上爬起来，手臂似乎是不小心碰掉了什么东西，掉在地上发出几声轻微的撞击声。

连打了两个哈欠后，爱德华终于想起自己不小心睡着的这个地方其实是青梅竹马温莉的书桌。他停下伸懒腰的动作倒吸了一口气，目光落在桌上只剩下一个的耳钉，想到温莉的扳手，下一秒便立刻弯下腰在地上展开搜索，却又在抬头时不小心撞到了桌角。爱德华拨弄着桌上的耳钉，确认数量无误后才松了口气。右手食指指腹隐隐的刺痛感还在提示他睡着前发生的一切：温莉出门去给隔壁镇上的客户修机械铠，而他本是被叫来看店的，却在半个下午的百无聊赖后私自跑上楼坐在她的书桌前看书。温莉的房间里总有股特殊的香味，与肥皂和香精的味道不同，那是爱德华叫不上名字的一种野花的味道。由于每天长时间泡在工作室，温莉会在卧室放一些干花制成的香包以掩盖刺鼻的机油味。炼金术师对这气味无比熟悉，每次温莉附身替他检查右臂的机械铠时都能隐约地闻到衣领发散出的淡淡味道。于是，对花草完全不了解的爱德华一直以来便偷偷地把这花的香味与温莉划了等号。温莉的桌上胡乱搁置着几个耳饰，是她平时戴的那些。爱德华自觉不会翻动对方的物品，见状却还是忍不住把散了一桌的耳钉一个个收好，一边吐槽对方「因为出门太着急所以只戴了一边耳朵的耳饰吗？」 他把带上来的书放在面前，附身趴在桌上用手臂垫住下巴，一面盯着手里的耳钉出神。他还记得这些都是自己弄坏了机械铠后为了不惹温莉生气而买的礼物，想起临走时温莉用纱布包起来却还在渗血的耳骨洞，而后来这几个小玩意儿又在自己的口袋里从冬天一直待到春天来临......似乎一切的记忆都能从这里开始连结成网。就在潮湿烦闷的热天午后，在爱德华的头脑中涌动。

结果是他不知何时睡了过去，而此刻已经接近日落。爱德华把耳钉重新摆乱，伪装出从未来的样子。他暗自庆幸温莉没有在这段时间回来，虽然他已经想好如何解释——「自己偶尔也会想边晒太阳边看书」，与15岁一样拙劣的掩饰。

“喂——！请问有人在吗——？”

爱德华听到外面传来的声音，料想应该是来修机械铠的客人，他走到温莉房间的阳台，看到楼下站着一个陌生男孩。男孩看到爱德华的身影便高声询问温莉姐姐是否在家。爱德华告诉对方机械师今天不在，看到对方微微叹气后顿了顿，又冲楼下喊道：“喂，小子，如果很急的话可以在这里等一会儿，温莉应该就快回来了。”男孩自言自语地感叹着今天也太不凑巧了，然后抬头告诉爱德华自己正在旅行，只是路过这里时想来顺便检查一下机械铠。他咧开嘴冲爱德华笑笑，接着转身向后挥手——“谢谢啦！再见！”

“这个年纪就独自出来旅行吗......”爱德华趴在栏杆上这样想着，似乎不是一个18岁男孩会发出的感叹。他看着男孩的身影顺着门前那条小路渐行渐远，目尽处太阳已经快湮没在山脉后，暑气还未散去，而整个天色呈现出橘蓝混杂的样貌。爱德华突然发觉自己似乎从未注意到这样的利塞布尔，他总是扮演着背影的角色，竟然不知道站在这里，面前那条路显得如此漫长，看不见尽头地向远处绵延而去。

“以往这个时间......温莉也该回来了。”

02

天黑透了。

阿尔去中央市拜访普蕾西亚母女，比那可奶奶也不在家，爱德华迅速做完两人份的晚餐，而温莉却还没有回来。爱德华在餐桌前坐了一会儿，鬼使神差地又走到门口去等温莉。像乱麻一样纠结在一起的感觉从胸口向上蔓延，爱德华说不清这种情感应该算作什么，烦闷、生气或者无力，除了盯着面前那条路以外自己什么也做不了。

爱德华靠在门旁的墙上，垂着脑袋自己跟自己较了半天劲。待他回过神来时抬头，温莉的身影却在不远处，已经开始渐渐清晰起来。女孩背着比自己大一号工具箱，和爱德华四目相对时笑着大声呼唤对方的名字。

爱德华在门口佯装生气地问对方怎么回来这么晚，自然地接过温莉手中的工具箱。“当然是遇到了棘手的问题啊！明明所有环节都检查过了，但那位先生的机械铠还是......”温莉的鼻尖大约是蹭上了机油，脏兮兮的，汗水打湿的发丝贴在脸上，有些狼狈的样子。爱德华打断对方，“快去洗脸啊笨蛋，鼻子沾上机油了自己都不知道吗？还有我已经快要饿死了，这些一会儿吃饭时再讲！”

“唉？！没有镜子我怎么会发现啊。”温莉用手背蹭着鼻尖，“话说爱德才是笨蛋吧，饿的话就先吃啊不用等我”

“我可是好心才等你啊喂！”

大约是听到屋里的吵闹声，门外趴在地上休息的戴恩也跑了进来，围在爱德华的脚边撒欢儿。

“......就是这样，所以才耗费了很长时间。”

温莉一边吃着东西，一边滔滔不绝地讲下午发生的事情。她本来已经给预约的顾客做完了维修，却吸引来了镇上其他需要维修机械铠的人。本来是处于好心帮大家做维修，可是又遇到了棘手的问题。温莉叹了一小口气，“要不我还是找一个助手吧。”

他知道的，从拉修瓦雷回来后来找温莉修机械铠的人肉眼可见的多了不少。爱德华咬了一口手里的派，随口说道，“找什么助手，我可以帮你啊。” 气氛短暂的凝固了下来，爱德华这才意识到自己说了什么。他对上温莉的视线，发现对方也正看着自己后耳根迅速灼热了起来。

“我是说反正我也没什么事做所以......”“对啊！爱德你来做我的助手刚好！”

温莉一副恍然大悟地语气，下一秒便露出一副狡黠的表情，“那今晚的碗筷就归你洗了，助、手、爱、德。”温莉用左手按住右边肩膀，“我今天可是累得已经抬不起来手臂了哦！”

“喂喂，你这家伙！”

最后温莉还是帮爱德华一起洗了餐具。

一边洗碗一边闲聊的间隙，爱德华会偷偷看几眼对方的侧脸。目光不自觉地扫过，又落回到对方明显红肿的右耳上。爱德华琢磨着要怎么问出口，直到收好最后一个盘子，温莉用湿漉漉的手冲他脸上弹水，他才转过脸来有些严肃地面向对方，“话说回来，你那耳朵是怎么搞的啊。”

哎？温莉下意识一怔，接着露出有些苦恼的样子，“已经严重到这么明显了吗。”她用手碰了碰红肿的耳垂，忙跟爱德华解释：“天气太热，这边的耳洞有点发炎。不过不是什么大事，用酒精消一下毒就好了。所以爱德你也不用担心啦。”

爱德华微微叹了口气，“要我帮你么，消毒。”，然后眼神远离温莉向斜上方飘去，“不是说手臂已经累得抬不起来了吗......”

温莉本来想说她这种事即使右手真的完全抬不起来也可以用左手，可是事情却并没有向意料之中的方向发展。此刻两个人并肩站在阳台的栏杆前，空气黏腻沉闷，仿佛形成一个巨大的静止玻璃罩。偶尔流动过一丝细微的风时，温莉刚涂过酒精的耳垂便感到凉意。从给温莉涂酒精开始，爱德华背上就出了一层薄汗，而现在衣料被打湿贴在身上，提醒着自己有多么狼狈。“爱德华艾尔利克，不就是帮青梅竹马给发炎的耳洞上药吗，你至于紧张成这样吗！”他还在心里回想着刚刚有些暧昧的场景，一边暗骂自己的反应，以至于完全没有听到一旁的温莉在说什么。

“爱德——爱德！真是的，你到底有没有在听啊。”

“啊抱歉抱歉......”

温莉的手插在腰的两侧，没有像往常一样掏出扳手来，有些无奈的撇了撇嘴，“阿尔。我是问阿尔什么时候回来？”

“大概还有半个月吧。除了普蕾西亚阿姨，还有一些曾经帮助过我们的人阿尔也想亲自去拜访。”

温莉这才放松下来，“半个月啊......足够了。”她轻声喃喃道，把胳膊伸直伸了个懒腰。

“你说什么？”“没什么啊。”

两人拌了几句嘴，还是温莉突然停了下来。她伸手指向月亮，“今晚是个满月啊。”

爱德华顺着女孩的指尖向上望，看到月亮从薄云中隐隐显出全部身形。湿热的夏夜里，月亮也变得潮湿起来。一呼一吸间，仿佛能感觉到有什么正在体内流动充盈。阿尔还没有恢复身体的那些时间里，他一直都活在巨大的歉疚和后悔之中，只要是清醒的时候那些记忆总是会无孔不入地突然闪过，以至于眼中剩下的只有那一个必须要完成的目标。和每天从门前路过的老伯打招呼，发现门口的一朵野花长大，在星期六的午后来温莉家喝下午茶......这都是曾经的他不敢过度幻想的未来。是庆幸吧，他想，还能站在这里。爱德华今天第二次看向那条无尽的路，想起下午的男孩，自己也是时候再度踏上它了吧。他和阿尔都有同样的想法，不止于亚美多利斯，学习知识，然后去看看广阔的世界。

“爱德也总爱在这种时间离开呢。早上回来，晚上却又要走。”

温莉的声音突然响起，闷闷的，瞬间融化在空气里。爱德华愣了一下，转头看向身边的人。温莉的双臂支撑在栏杆上，头底下来，刘海遮住了此时的表情。

“那时候我一直都好想对爱德说，麻烦稍微慢点，也等等我吧。”温莉深吸了一口气，“抱歉，果然只有到现在才敢对爱德说出这些话。”

“温......莉......”

女孩转过脸来面向爱德华露出一个笑脸。“不用担心，现在已经没有这种困扰了。虽然有时候会很忙，但是也很有成就感呢。”

呆在原地的爱德华垂眼，也轻轻地扬了一下嘴角，接着伸手去揉对方的脑袋。

“爱德明天要早起啊！既然答应了来做助手，明天就跟我一起出门吧。”

03

夜里下了雨，落在窗檐上发出啪嗒啪嗒的声响。爱德华在床上辗转了许久，最终在嘈杂的雨声里入眠。温莉却被这声音惊醒，侧躺被压到的右耳垂发热，还在隐隐作痛。起来关窗户时已经看不到月亮。“还是不要下太久了”温莉这样祈祷着，“不然爱德那家伙的腿又要痛了吧。”

不幸的是积攒了许久的闷热天气似乎准备一次性倾泻完全，雨一直持续到第二天早上。即使爱德华走路时看起来并没有什么异常，温莉还是强制在出门前给他调整了一下机械铠连结部位的强度。

一路上爱德华背包，温莉打伞，似乎是很公平的分配。

助手工作并没有爱德华想象中的轻松。经历了第一天“屡次拿错螺丝型号”的打击，爱德华在此后的一周之内又陆续遭遇了“动手能力打击”和“机械原理打击”。此刻爱德华坐在桌前，温莉蹲下来给他的被工具弄伤的手包扎，“不要笨手笨脚弄伤自己啊笨蛋。”爱德华红着脸哦了一声，猛然想起那次在房顶钉钉子时也是砸到了好几次手，然后忍不住叹息道：“好想念炼金术啊。”

除此以外，“帮温莉给耳洞消毒”也成了助手的工作之一。炎症和挥之不去的暑气都在渐渐消散，阿尔大约是要回来了。

这些日子的助手生涯也并非毫无所获，爱德华用学到的机械原理做了一朵拇指大的钢制小花，花芯是用滑轮改造的，用手一碰能够转动起来。本想做点什么送给温莉的爱德华又觉得这小花实在是幼稚和无聊——再说，不是节日也没有弄坏自己的机械铠，根本找不到合适的理由。

爱德华一连纠结了几天，之后便随手把它丢弃在抽屉里了。

04

夏日祭是小镇才有的活动，属于僻静乡下一年中为数不多的热闹时刻。人们布置起来东西南北四条商业街，每一条都通向镇中的广场，中心被封锁的地方用来燃放烟火。

爱德华躺在床上，等温莉来家中叫自己一同去玩。爱德华没有开灯，盯着幽暗的天花板发呆，床头柜上放着一封拆开的信。信是阿尔寄来的，说自己即将离开北境回家。他和阿尔约定好的，等他回家两人便开始计划旅行的事情。明明离开的心境已经完全不一样了，可是在计划临近时产生的眷恋之情却比之前任何一次离家来得汹涌。

“爱德——爱德——！”

温莉的声音插入爱德华混乱的思绪里。他起身打开窗户向下喊：“等我一下！马上就下去哦！”，在桌前犹豫了一会儿，最后红着耳朵拉开抽屉，把里面的小东西一把揣进兜里。

和平日里各式各样的工装与头巾不同的是，温莉今天罕见的穿了一条纯色的白裙子。爱德华开门时恰好卷起一阵微风，面前的白裙子被微微吹起裙角，连带着浅金色的头发也被吹乱了发丝。爱德华站在原地愣了一下，那背影转过身来冲他挥手——“快走啦爱德！”

“被知道的话会很丢脸吧，爱德华艾尔利克正在被那种事情困扰着。”爱德华深吸了一口气，追上前面的白色身影。

每到夏日祭的时候，来游玩的不止是镇上的居民，还有城市来的旅客，因此街上总是人潮涌动。街边的店铺统一用了红黄为主色调的灯，辅以各种民族装饰，在依旧还有些潮热的夏末里营造出烟火气。

温莉显然比爱德华兴致高了不少。她走在前面，说话的声音被吞没在环境里，回头看时才发现爱德华不见了。温莉单手叉着腰，一边向四下张望一边喊着爱德的名字，心里正想着这家伙跑到哪里去了，紧接着另一只手就被人拉住。温莉惊得下意识往回缩，那人的手却攥得格外的紧，她回头才发现爱德华站在自己的身后，脸颊在暖色灯的映衬下有些微微泛红。

温莉看向对方，耳根迅速灼热了起来，心脏处涌起一阵酸涩的感觉。

“你，你干嘛去了。”

“明明是你走的太快了！”

这次换做爱德华在前面走，两个人都心照不宣地没有提依旧紧握着的两只手。温莉惊讶于爱德华的手不知什么时候已经可以整个包裹住自己的手了，手心的温度透过皮肤，带来暖暖的痒意。

“爱德真的长大了啊。”

“干嘛突然用大人的语气说这种话！我不是早就比你高了吗！”

温莉扑哧一声笑出来，“虽然长高了但果然还是很在意身高问题吗。”

爱德华没有回答，金黄色的马尾在温莉眼前晃了几下后终于憋出一句，“要喝汽水吗？”

店铺的老板是温莉曾经的客户，看到牵着手的两个人便打趣道，“啊，温莉小姐已经有男朋友了吗？”两人这才意识到什么，赶忙松开手解释道：“不是的不是的，他是.......”

“给，你们的汽水。”老板笑眯眯地把冰汽水递给温莉，“真是遗憾啊，本来还想把我儿子介绍给温莉小姐的。”

观看烟火的人很多，等两人走到时，前面已经有不少人在等待了。

“刚刚汽水店阿姨的儿子，你认识他吗？”爱德华的声音从右上方传来，夹杂着掩盖不住的别扭情绪。

“什么啊，居然还在想那件事吗。”温莉暗想，接着回答道：“当然不认识了！怎么，爱德是吃醋了吗？” 本来想戏弄对方，结果爱德却一直沉默着。

“爱......德......”“温莉！”

或许是因为烟火正在准备点燃中，人群开始骚动起来。爱德华低着脑袋，半天才红着脸从兜里掏出了礼物塞到温莉手里。温莉瞪大了眼睛看着手里的小玩意儿，面前的人却似乎已经彻底泄了气了

“我做着玩的......抱歉，很幼稚吧。”

天空中炸开第一朵烟花，瞬间便消散了。温莉低头摆弄着这朵钢制小花，声音听起来格外愉快，“花瓣还可以动哎，不错嘛爱德！看来你在机械方面也没有那么笨手笨脚嘛。”爱德抬起脸，温莉也学着爱德一样伸手揉了揉对方的脑袋。

“谢谢你爱德。”温莉勾勾爱德的手，“我们不是来看烟火的吗。”

啊，哦。爱德华这才反应过来，转过身和温莉并肩向上看去。四散的烟火在空中划出弧线，爱德华只觉得脑袋里晕乎乎的。

“这样的话就可以放心让你出去旅行了。”温莉冷不丁冒出的一句话让

“等等......你怎么知道......”

“笨蛋爱德，你最近在看的那几本书，都是关于西方的吧。真是的，要去那么远的地方，我总不能跟在你后面给你保养机械铠吧。总之现在简单的调整应该已经没问题了！”

爱德华按住温莉的肩膀将她搂紧怀里，脸埋在温莉的肩上，

“谢谢你。”

05

次年开春的时候，洛克贝尔家的店铺挂上了暂停营业三个月的牌子。

赶绵羊的大伯看到一个提着行李箱和工具箱的女孩正向太阳落山的方向走去。女孩穿着棕色的风衣，头上戴了一个圆形礼帽。标志性的金发与工具箱还是让人辨别出了她

“要出去旅行吗温莉？”

女孩停下脚步，“是啊大伯！听朋友说那里有不一样的机械铠技术所以想去看看。”

“往哪里去呢？”

“向西去。”

和大伯话别后，温莉目送羊群中那个戴着斗笠的佝偻身影缓缓离去，接着突然想到什么似的向远处喊道

“机械铠要是有问题可以给我打电话哦！”

END.

感谢阅读！


End file.
